There are many forms of games and sports available to children and adults everywhere. One popular activity is jumping on a trampoline. For many years, children and adults have enjoyed jumping on trampolines. Recently, inflatable jumping devices have become increasingly common and popular. For example, the inflatable devices often take the form of jumping castles or simply rectangular jumping rooms. While trampolines and jumping inflatables provide entertainment, simply jumping up and down often becomes repetitive and monotonous without a game or competition to enliven the activity. Children and adults alike enjoy participating in activities when their minds are stimulated through competition rather than participating in activities that simply involve repetition without a specific purpose or goal.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the various embodiments described herein have been made.